Last Night
by Freelance360
Summary: GENDERBENT TOTAL DRAMA CHARACTERS: Donna goes to a party thrown by her best friend Georgia and by then end of it she wakes up in the bed with a love letter but here's the thing...she doesn't know what happened during the rest of the party! Sorry for the crappy summary I'll fix it later.
1. WTF Happened

_We are now inside a house and it seems to be in a midst of a house party. We see teens dancing, smoking, drinking, and etc. As we go through the room we go into what seems to be the den of the house where we a trio of females who are sitting down on the couch and are girl we see looks to the party girl type. She has long blond hair along with blue eyes. She is wearing an unbuttoned purple shirt with a blue halter top , apple bottoms, along with blue sandals. Along with that she is wearing a Cowboy hat and a gold necklace. Next to her is gorgeous latina who has long flowing brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing a burgundy short sleeved shirt with a white t shirt underneath, black jeans, with matching heels. Last but not least the girl at the end of the couch has the look of your typical grumpy punk delinquent. She has long rugged black hair with her bangs slanted to the right dyed green, along with teal eyes. She is wearing a black t-shirt with a skull in the middle, blue cargos, with red chucks. She also has a few piercings with two in each ear and one near her left eyebrow. The trio of girls looked on as everyone was out and about._

"Man this party is jumpin!" Smiles the blonde bettering

"It surely is" smiles the señora "I would say that my night would be complete if only a certain someone would be enjoying this with us"

_The two babes look over to see the punk in a foul mood_

"She still feeling down?" Asks the blonde

"Yep" nods the señora "I'll try and talk cw her"

The senora scoots over to the punk and taps her on her shoulder

"Hey Donna" says the señora

"Yeah Alejandra?" says the punk

"You doing ok?" asks Alejandra

_Donna doesn't respond to Alejandra's question which worries the latina even more_

"Come on Donna" urges Alejandra "Speak to me"

_At that moment the blonde puts her hand over Alejandra's shoulder and says "I got this"_

_The Alejandra and the blonde then switches seats and the blonde starts to talk with Donna_

"Donna" says the blonde as she puts her hands onto donnas shoulder "If you're still bummed out about your breakup with Travis, me and Ally are here to talk to"

Donna turns to the blonde and grins as she says "Thanks Georgia and Alejandra. But that's not why I'm like this though. Travis can eat a dick for all I care"

"What is it then?" asks Georgia

"I was just thinking about maybe turning gay" says Donna

Both Alejandra and Georgia look at her with shocked looks on their faces

"You serious?" asks Alejandra

"As much as you like dudes?" says Georgia "I doubt it"

"Well guys are starting to piss me off lately" says Donna

"Well if you're serious then I know some girls" says Alejandra

"Wait a minute" says Georgia "Are you?"

"Oh no!" quickly declines Alejandra "That lifestyle is not for me"

"Why not" grins Donna "You could have me"

"It wouldn't work out" says Alejandra "We are both dominant female and that doesn't always work out. I bet we wouldn't even have an enjoyable one night stand."

"You're right about that" agrees Donna who then over to Georgia and grins "What about you Gigi? Are you batting for the away team?"

"Naw girlfriend" declines Georgia as she shakes her hands "I'm strictly dickly"

"Then what about the party of 2012?" asks Alejandra

"I thought we was gonna die so I wanted to do something I never did before I would kick the bucket" says Georgia "Besides all I did was tongue kiss a girl"

"Yeah but that kiss lasted for quite some time" replies Donna

"Not to mention how you were grabbing each other" adds Alejandra "It was so romantic. It was like the final kiss between lovers"

"What had me was that she did that in front of her boyfriend" giggles Donna

"EX-boyfriend" says a blushing Georgia

"Ok lets take it easy on Gigi" says Alejandra "Now lets get back to trying to find Donna a girlfriend"

"Alright" smiles Donna

"How bout Nia?" asks Georgia "Shes gay and not to mention the submissive type"

"I heard she was messing with someone" says Alejandra

"Oh then how about Carly?" Suggests Georgia "She's Kinda geeky but shes available"

"No she isn't" denies Alejandra

"How come?" asks Georgia

"Shes bisexual which tends to get frustrating since they're usually indecisive" explains Alejandra "Also shes fucking Nia"

"I knew something was going on with them" says Donna

"Yeah they were getting more close lately" agrees Georgia who then pauses and looks "Hey wait a minute how do you know about them?"

"Rumors among the popular girls" smiles Alejandra

"Hmmm figures that Alejandra would know" says Georgia "She knows practically everything about everyone"

"Stop" blushes Alejandra "You're too kind"

"Yeah but I know someone you would really want to know more about" grins Donna

"And who would that be exactly?" asks Alejandra as she arches her eyebrow

"Heath Wong" smiles Donna

"Heath Wong!?" asks Georgia "As in the dude that can make anyones life hell Heath?"

"Yep that same Heath Wong" nods Donna "Out of every dude in the school he's the only person she can't manipulate"

"I respect him is all" says a slightly blushing Alejandra

"Mhmm" says Donna and Georgia in unison

"Anyways while you trying to find me a girlfriend I'll be getting something to drink" says Donna

**A Few Hours Later**

The party seems to be over as everyone in the house is knocked out from either all the partying, drugs, and/or alcohol. We go upstairs in the house and go into a room where we find Donna in the covers asleep. A few moments pass and she finally wakes up. She quickly rises up from the bed and we see that all she's wearing is her black bra and panties. She rubs her tired eyes and says to herself

"What the hell happened?"

She looks on the ground and sees her clothes on the floor which makes her baffled. She then looks at herself and sees her current state and quickly puts on her clothes. when she puts on pants she looks over to her bed and sees a letter. She gets the letter and opens it and it says the following:

_Hey there I wanted to say that I had a great time with you and hope we can see each other some time. Sorry I wasn't able to see you get up though I had to go. __Heres my number if you wanna call me ************. Hope to hear and see from you soon. _

Donna saw the letter and folded it small enough so that it could fit in her pocket.

"Wow" sighs Donna "What the fuck did I get myself into last night?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	2. New Duncney Fanfic Alert!

Wassup fellow viewers this is Freelance360 here and I wanted to inform you that my fellow Duncney shipper and collab part Kaya and Kazumi Desu for my Duncney fanfic called "Alliance" has made a new Duncney fanfic called "**Lekento: The pink Elephant". **As I'm updating the new chapter of "Last Night" you should check out her fanfic. Its a very good fanfic. It already has two chapters and it's only going to get better so go and check it out you won't regret it! :)

So until next time stay easy everyone! Peace!


End file.
